Greenwich Fire Department (Connecticut)
Department Profile The Greenwich Fire Department (GFD) is a combination paid/volunteer fire department, comprised of a paid force staffing 6 Engine Companies and 1 Truck Company, and a volunteer force comprised of eight volunteer fire companies. Each volunteer fire company maintains its own fire apparatus. The volunteer force consists of the following: * Amogerone Volunteer Fire Co. No. 1 (Station 3) * Banksville Independent Fire Co. (Station 7) * Byram Volunteer Fire Department (Station 3) * Cos Cob Volunteer Fire Co.No. 1 (Station 2) * Cos Cob Fire Police Patrol, Inc. (Station 2) * Glenville Volunteer Fire Co. No. 4 (Station 4) * Volunteer Hose and Chemical Co. No. 2 (Station 1) * Round Hill Volunteer Fire Co. No. 6 (Station 6) * Sound Beach Volunteer Fire Department (Station 5) Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Station 1 - 15 Havemeyer Place, Greenwich Re-Built 2016 :Engine 1 - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) (SN#31616-01) :Truck 1 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/95' mid-mount platform) (SN#30743) :Car 1 '(Chief of Department) - :'Car 2 '(Assistant Chief) - :'Car 3 '(Deputy Chief) - 2015 Ford Expedition 4x4 :'Car 4 '(Fire Marshal) - 2010 Chevrolet Tahoe :'Car 5 '(Training Officer) - 2010 Chevrolet Tahoe :'Car 10 '(Support Unit) - Ford pickup :'Special Operations Unit 1 (Command) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II walk-in :Tactical (Tac.) Unit 1 '(Haz-Mat. / Decon. Unit) - 2005 Freightliner / Pierce Contender towing Decon. trailer :'Haz-Mat. Trailer - 1994 Haulmark Trailer :Engine 11 (Spare) - 2004 Pierce Dash (1500/750) (SN#03761) (Ex-Engine 3) Station 2 - 200 Post Road, Cos Cob :Engine 2 - 2019 Seagrave Marauder II (1500/750/45A) :Engine 21 (Volunteer/Spare) - 2003 KME (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 61) :Tanker 2 - 2011 Peterbilt / US Tanker (2000/3500) :Squad 2 - 2007 Ford F-550 / Gowans-Knight :Marine Unit 2 - Zodiac rescue boat :Fire Police Patrol 2 - 2004 Pierce Enforcer heavy rescue :Fire Police Utility 2 - 2015 Dodge 3500 :Car 201 (Volunteer District Chief) - Chevrolet Tahoe Station 3 - 266 Delavan Avenue, Byram Built 1954 :Engine 3 - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) (SN#31616-03) :Squad 1 - 2011 International DuraStar / EVI air cascade unit :Engine 31 (Volunteer/Spare) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500) :Squad 3 - 2013 Ford F-350 light rescue (Ex-Squad 11) :Utility 3 - 2005 Ford F-350 / Reading / New Haven :Marine Unit 3 - :Decon. Trailer - :' Car 101 '(Volunteer District Chief) - :Car 301 '(Volunteer District Chief) - Station 4 - 266 Glenville Road, Glenville :'Engine 4 - 2014 Seagrave Marauder II (1500/750/45A) :Engine 41 (Volunteer/Spare) - 2007 Pierce Dash (2000/500) :Ladder 4 - 2000 Pierce Dash 2000 (-/-/100' mid-mount aerial) (SN#10810) (Ex-Truck 1) :Squad 4 - 2018 Ford F-550 / Firematic B.R.A.T. :Utility 4 - 2008 Ford F-550 / Knapheide / 2009 Dejana Truck (Ex-Utility 2) :Car 401 '''(Volunteer District Chief) - Station 5 '- 207 Sound Beach Avenue, Sound Beach) :'Engine 5''' - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) (SN#31616-02) :Rescue 5 - 2010 Pierce Velocity heavy rescue :Engine 51 '(Volunteer/Spare) - 2004 Pierce Dash (1500/750) (SN#03756) (Ex-Engine 1) :'Ladder 5 - 2001 Pierce Dash 2000 (-/-/100' mid-mount aerial) (SN#11725) (Ex-Ladder 4) :Rescue 51 - 1994 Ford L-9000 / E-One dive rescue (Ex-Rescue 5) :Squad 5 - 2007 Ford F-550 / Fouts Brothers :Tactical (Tac.) Unit 5 - 1974 Kaiser Jeep M35A2 / 1999 FD-built collapse / high water rescue :Utility 5 - :Marine Unit 5 - :' Car 501 '(Volunteer District Chief) - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe Station 6 - 166 West Old Mill Road, Round Hill :Engine 62 - 2011 KME (1500/750) :Tanker 6 - 2000 Peterbilt Model 378 / S&S (1500/4500) :Squad 6 - 2006 Ford F-550 / KME :Car 601 (Volunteer District Chief) - Station 7 - 33 Bedford Greenwich Road, Banksville :Engine 71 (Westchester County, NY E157) - 2001 KME (1500/500) :Engine 72 (Westchester County, NY E158) - 2007 KME Predator (1500/500/35F) :Engine 73 (Westchester County, NY E159) - 1984 Mack MC / 2002 Middleboro (1500/500) :Tanker 7 - 2011 Mack Granite / KME (1500/3500) :Tanker 17 - 1989 Mack / Transtech / 1999 Amthor (1500/3000) :Rescue 7 - 1998 Freightliner FL 80 / PL Custom :Mini Attack 11 - 2008 Ford F-550 / KME (240/225) :Engine 300 (Antique) - 1954 Maxim (750/250) Fire Station 8 - 669 North Street (Back Country) :Engine 8 - 2014 Seagrave Marauder II (1500/750/45A) Fire Training Center - 393 North Street (Back Country) Retired Apparatus :1998 Chevrolet Suburban Utility - 4x4 SUV (Ex-Squad 4) :2009 Pierce Velocity (2000/750) (Ex-Engine 2) :2002 E-One Hurricane (1250/500/95' rear-mount) (Ex-Tower 1, Ladder 4) :2002 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/2000) (Ex-Engine 2) :2000 Pierce Dash 2000 (1500/500) (SN#11400) (Ex-Engine 5) :2005 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 1) :1999 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 1) :1997 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/2300) (Ex-Engine 8) :1995 E-One pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 4) :1992 E-One Hurricane platform (1500/350/95' rear-mount) (Ex-Tower 1) :1992 E-One Hurricane pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 21) :1991 E-One Hurricane pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 41) :1987 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 31) :1986 Chevrolet / E-One heavy rescue (Ex-Squad 3) :1986 International 4x4 / Saulsbury tactical rescue (Ex-Tac. 5) :1984 Seagrave HB pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 5) :1984 Ford C / Saulsbury heavy rescue (Ex-Patrol 2) :1980 Maxim F pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 42) :1979 Hendrickson / Pierce pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 52) :1977 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 10) :1976 Maxim F / 1990 Middleboro aerial (-/-/85' mid-mount) (Sold to Banksville Independent Fire Company) :1976 Chevrolet 6500 / EVF hazardous materials unit (Ex-Haz-Mat. 1) :1973 Ward LaFrance pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 22, Engine 8) :1973/1987 American LaFrance Century aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 5) :1973 American LaFrance Ladder Chief aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Ladder 1, Ladder 10) :1971 Mack CF pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 21) :1968 American LaFrance pumper (1000/1000) (Ex-Engine 62) :1965 American LaFrance pumper (1000/750) (Ex-Engine 61) :1965 Seagrave KM aerial (-/-/85' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 1, Ladder 10) :1964 Maxim S pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 41) :1964 Seagrave pumper (840/600) (Ex-Engine 31) :1963 American LaFrance pumper (750/500) (Ex-Engine 52) :1963 American LaFrance pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 51) :1961 Seagrave KB pumper (750/500) (Ex-Engine 1) :1958 Mack B / Maxim aerial (-/-/85' mid-mount) (Ex-Ladder 2) :1955 White / Billings tanker (-/3000) (Ex-Tanker 2) 'Station Map' 'External Links' Greenwich Fire Department Category:Fairfield County, Connecticut Category:Connecticut departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating KME apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating EVI apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating US Tanker apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Gowans-Knight apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Firematic apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating S&S apparatus Category:Connecticut departments operating Mack apparatus Category:Departments operating Amthor apparatus Category:Departments operating Fouts Brothers apparatus Category:Former operators of Saulsbury apparatus Category:Former operators of EVF apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Ward LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Maxim apparatus